BTR: Big Time Contest
by monkey87
Summary: Just my alternate ending of the BIG TIME CONTEST episode : I wrote it just after I saw it, and I was like, I don't like James being alone! Even if he was a jerk. So I improvised! Please R&R! And thanks to KBunny3, who I swear will make the best motivational speaker! I OWN NOTHING! JUST MAKING THAT CLEAR!


**IMPORTENT! READ THIS NOTE!**

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Here's a one-shot that i just had laying around. I'm starting to write stories from other books andmovies as well, their just all in production at the moment :) Still trying to work out some kinks in the plot line's, maybe then I'll get some stories ****up. Thank**** you to KBunny3 for the awesome advise and the push to finally get my writers block un-blocked. Anyway, enjoy the story!  
_**

"Sorry bud, I'm laying you off these. To many meatball sub's isn't good for the digestives," I gaped at him. "Fine." I flung the paper plate down, and marched off to one of the tables to sulk. This is just great. My first Pop Tiger Magazine party, and I don't even have a date. My plan with Carlos back-fierd, and now I'm all alone.

"Stupid meatball subs." I mumbled. I heard the chair next to mine scrape against the floor.

"Look, I'm not in the mood right now." I mumbled, turning my body the other way. I felt a small hand on my back, and I knew it wasn't one of my friends. I turned around to meet a pair of delicious chocolate eyes. I didn't recognise her, but she was pretty. Long flowing hair and fair skin. She wore a very simple red and white summer dress. It wasn't fabulous like most of the girls here, just plain.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. I don't know if you heard about what I did, but I'm pretty sure that if you did, you won't want to be around me." I told her while laying my head down on the table, still watching her. If she knew that I kept switching the dates with Carlos, she'll probably be disgusted. Another person who won't want to talk to me.

Her hand was still on my back. I don't mind. "Well, I don't know what you did, but I'm sure it isn't that bad. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. My eye brows shot up.

"You really want to know? Do you even care?" She looked a little taken aback, and she removed her warm hand from my back, leaving it cold. "Well, you look miserable. And I don't have anyone else to hang out with. My sister ditched me." I followed her gaze over to a girl I instantly recogzied as Alisha Browne who was talking to a bunch of guys.

My eyes bulged. "Your Alisha Browne's sister!" She scoffed. "Yes sadly. I'm Danny, the non-famous science geek." I laughed and shook her hand. "James Diamond. Pretty-"

"Pretty boy from Big Time Rush, yes I know. Don't worry, I'm not a crazy obsessed fan."

I found it really easy to talk to her, even if she was the sister to the famous idol, Alisha Browne. "And, for the record, I do care." She added. I smiled. I kinda feel better already.

So I spilled everything. In ten minutes, I had told her the whole story, from me and my friends swearing off girls, to the date, to now. She sat there and listened to the whole story. She didn't seem to look shocked at my behaviour. She didn't even look like she was going to leave.

"And so now I am really sad," I finished. I kept my focus on the table for a while, and then I looked up to see her just staring at me. "What?"

"Is that it?" She asked. I nodded. _It's a drastic story..._

"James," she chuckled. "It's not that bad."

"How is this not bad! Logan and Kendall got dates! Carlos has _two_!" She dosn't understand! I thought she would. Yet I'm sitting here pouting.

"C'mon! Did you really ask _every _single girl here! Did you ask some of the other guests?" She asked, looking at me with a face that said _'Oh, I sympathise you so much.' _

"Yes, I asked every single person of the female population in this room-" And then it struck me. I didn't ask _every _single person in the room. I felt a grin spread across my face, and I looked at Danny. She just looked at me.

"Your wierd," she commented. "What do you want?" I just continued to stare at her untill she got the drift. I knew she finally got it when she gave me a look of horror and quickly stood up. "No, no way!" She turned around, but I grabbed her wrist. "Please Danny! I need this!" I begged, giving her the look. She scoffed. "No." After ripping her wrist out of my grasp, she began to walk away. I got up and followed her.

"I'll give you free concert tickets to our show in Florida!"

"I don't want to see your concert! I told you, I'm not a fan!" Before she could move, I grabbed hold of her shoulders. I grimced at her glare. "I'll owe you, anything! We can discuss it after the pictures and the party. Please, I'm desperate! And James Diamond is never desperate!" She didn't give me an immidiate response. Behind her I could see the Pop Tiger lady, and her camera man. And this is where I formulated my plan.

I fell to my knee's and hugged her legs. "Danny!" I looked up at her, while she gaped at me and tried to shake me off. "I know I just met you, but please-" I now had the interviewer's attention, and she is heading this way. "I have trouble explaing my feelings for you! Their just to deep, but give me a chance, and I'll try my best!"

"James!" She hissed. "Stop it before-"

"Well, this is just so romantic!" I looked over to see the magazine lady staring at us with her camera. Danny stilled, and I sprung up, wrapping an arm around her waist. "James! I never knew you had a secret date! And who are you?" I interupted before Danny could say anything.

"This is Danny Browne! And yes, she is my date. And I would do _anything-" _I looked at her, hoping she would play along. "To thank her for taking time out of her busy schedual to be my date tonight." I heard her sigh.

_Yes! I won! _

Danny smiled at the Pop Tiger Magazine lady. "Yeah, I'm just glad to be here- espesially with James." I felt her arm go around my shoulder. "It's a great party." I hugged her to me as the camera took pictures, and the lady awed at us. "You two make such a cute couple! We need to get a picture of you two dancing! It's mandatory!"

"No problem!" I laughed, and dragged Danny out onto the dance floor, while she stuttered. I turned to face her, and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and I wrapped mine around her waist. "Dancing? Really James?"

"Yes, now act like your having a great time!" I whispered back as pictures were taken of us smiling and dancing.

"This is great James! BTR is definetly moving up the cover ladder!"

Finally the Pop Tiger lady went away, taking her camera with her, but the song was still playing and Danny and I were still dancing. She blew a breath and leaned into my shoulder.

"Well, that was interesting. You owe me." I laughed. "I know. Thank you, by the way." We stepped apart as the music stopped. With her hands on her hips, she smiled at me. "Your welcome. I know how hard it is - well my sister tells me." I nodded.

"Yeah, so come on. Let's go discuss what I owe you," I made my way to the door, through the crowd. I heard her yell behind me. "Why can't we just discuss it here? Where are we going!" I smiled at her.

"To that little coffee shop a few blocks from here." Grabbing her hand we finally made it outside. "Why do we have to go there?"

"Because,"

"Because why?" I turned around and looked at her. "Because it wasn't faire what I did. I put you on the spot. So now, I'm really going to take you out, and you seem like the type of girl that like's small places. So that's why were going to that particular place. Happy?"

To my suprise, she laughed, and nodded. "Fine."

"Good," I took her arm, and we walked down the street towards the small coffee shop.

_Tonight wasn't so bad...But Danny made it a whole lot better._

**Well, there you go :) Hope you liked it! Good news! I'm going to be posting a new story soon! I just thought the story through while editing this. And it's not a one-shot, I promise it will be over five chapters long. So stay tuned for my stories from me!**

**Anyway, please read and review! **

**~ monkey87 ~ **


End file.
